The Dragons Eye
by RENAImochi
Summary: Warning : Major AU , Yaoi. What awaits Onodera Ritsu when he was forced to attend a mysterious famous school called St. Marukawa ? With his two henchma- I mean bestfriends Misaki and Shinobu, follow freshman ritsu as he starts his first year in high school as he falls in trouble, assignments, love, and more trouble!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The sharp, night air hit him full force as he slowly comes out of the suspicious black limo, closing the door with a slam.

"Where are you?"

Voice as cold as ice pierced through the serene atmosphere of the night. Calloused hands holding an expensive iphone slowly tighten as a voice answer back.

"By the tower."

The tapping of shoes coming from expensive black loafers neared closer to their intended destination as the shadows from the tall red tower loomed over the man, covering him in darkness.

"Tokyo tower, huh?" the man murmured, amused.

It's not like it was a first-time-thing for him, besides he wasn't sure that the person he hired was right in the head either, choosing a public place like this...

The man pondered this as he seated himself at a cafe near the tower.

'He's either plain crazy or too damn smart.' he mused.

Suddenly, a light scraping sound could be heard from across the small table, indicating that the chair has been moved and there is indeed another presence there.

He smiled. He didn't even sensed the other coming, this one has potential. His eyes narrowed as he began to inspect the man, taking in his odd appearance.

The man seated across from him had an unnerving aura, an aura in which people who care for their own safety would avoid. Short, spiky red hair accompanied his face which had a lopsided smile plastered on it. Golden eyes flashing as he continued to gaze at his employer. He wore a light green polo shirt, the kind where a father on a family vacation would wear, completed with a brown khaki shorts, he looked like a typical tourist. The only indication that he was in this particular profession was the golden earings he wore on his ears, marking the words : TAIYOU on its rectangular plating.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

His voice, cynical with a touch of amusement, interrupted the man's silent inspection.

The dark haired man cleared his throat,

"I'm here to discuss my...proposal."

The man shifted in his seat and straightened his midnight black suit before continuing, "I do not like, as you say it, beating around the bush, so I'll go straight to the point,"

He looked at the red haired man straight in the eye, unflinching, " The Dragon Eye, , can you obtain it?"

"Depends on how much your gonna pay me." his white teeth flashed in a smirk.

The dark haired man sighed as he stated his offer to the other. A momentary expression of shock crossed 's face, quickly changing into an eerily wide smile.

"Before we discuss further into this, I need to know where this 'Dragon eye' is," crossing his arms he chuckled, "I'm curious how you could offer such a great amount on a thing such as this."

"I see I have sparked your interest ?" the man grinned.

"It's a school," he continued, "St. Marukawa in fact."

The smile on his face widened as he heard this,

'This just gets better and better every minute.' he though as he leaned in to continue his discussion with his mysterious employer.

**Author's note : ok well, first of, im a Malaysian so please exuse my english since I have no beta reader in sight I tried doing this myself T-T sorry if it didnt turned out well nevertheless I will continue this! FIIIIGGHHTTOOO!**

**Taiyou means sun by the way and well since sekaiichi and junjou isnt mine ill just-**

**DISCLAIMER**

**There happy? yeesh.**


	2. Chapter 1 First step

"Ono-er I mean, Ritsu-sama !"

The young brunette loudly whispered to the still sleeping figure sprawled on the futon.

"Come on, Ritsu-sama ! Wake up! "

The green-eyed boy raised his voice a little higher as he shakes the others shoulder from slumber. A few groans and mumbles of, "one more minute" were the only result of his efforts.

"Ritsu-sama you have to wake up we're already late for school!"

When this didn't have any effect on the boy with the messy mop brown hair, Takahashi Misaki, childhood friend and also loyal servant of Onodera Ritsu, leaned down and slowly whispered into his ear,

"Ritsu you really have to wake up now because..." he paused and hesitated, thinking whether this would have a disastrous effect, "because I think Marimo-chan is gonna pull a big fart any minute now..."

Emerald eyes immediately shot open as the owner heard the dangerous threat. The once sleeping body sat upright as he quickly surveyed the room for the reason of his sudden awakening.

"Marimo-chans not even here..." he mumbled as he slowly gaze upon Misaki's worried and slightly annoyed face with once more bleary and tired eyes, eyes that were slowly closing again as he, again laid back to welcome the land of slumber.

"Oh no, Ritsu-sama, I told you ! We have to go now, we're late for school !"

"What're you talking about Misaki?~ I don't go to scho-"

Emerald eyes widened once again as realisation hit him, and he could only groan as he remembered the events of last month that lead him to this situation...

"Arggghhhhh..."

* * *

"I TOLD YOU FATHER, IM NOT GOING TO TAKE OVER THE CLAN!"

It was one of those occasional spat Ritsu always had with his father. Since they never seem to agree on anything, they always seem to be arguing, fighting, or shouting at each other for no apparent logical reason.

This particular discussion/argument though, albeit on a more sensitive topic than the rest, did not lose the shouting, stomping, or banging that accompanied itself with it.

"BUT WHY ? YOUR MY SON! MY SUCCESSOR! ALL OF THIS I AM GOING TO LEAVE TO YOU!"

Emerald eyes clashed with older ones with the same colour.

Onodera Rikuo. Boss and leader of the notorious Ryu clan, stood like the god of war and rage in front of his son, blaring, blood red kimono billowing under him. His looks was not that far from his son, with the same green eyes and almond brown hair, anybody could tell they were related.

But the similarities, unfortunately, stops right there. Aside from the long scar that marred the elders left eye and a slight older look from the obvious age difference, Ritsu's and Rikuo's personality was completely different.

"WHAT! I NEVER DECIDED ALL OF THIS! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE A FREAKIN AUTHOR!"

You see, Ritsu, unlike his fierce father, had a love for reading. You could almost call it as an unending passion. When he was ten, he had picked up a book left behind by Misaki's brother, Takahiro.

Curious, he had started reading it, only to find himself hooked on every word written down by the unknown author.

Since then, he had decided his future that was already planned out to him by his father, was not a future he wished to lead. He was never fond on this yakuza business or his father's gung-ho attitude in the first place.

"Father," he continued, calming down and panting from the excessive shouting that he did, "I know you want me to take over the clan, and to take responsibility on that position but that doES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO STOP ME FROM GOING TO SCHOOL!"

He raised his voice once more, his anger getting the better on him, high enough that it shook the whole room.

"Why not?! Your sixteen! It's high time for you to learn the ways of being the leader of the clan!"

The older man shouted back, exasperated on his futile efforts to persuade his son to leave school to uphold his responsibility.

"It's EXACTLY why im sixteen that I cant leave school! I mean, I cant just-" I want to learn more! Experience more! Heck, maybe even fall in love!

Unsaid words that was not said out loud for fear of the reaction he would receive.

"I-I cant just..."

Ritsu's face fell as he realise the losing argument that was ultimately going on his father's side.

He tried again.

"I-"

"Fine."

It took him awhile to register what had just been uttered by his widen in surprise as the meaning of the sudden interruption sinked in.

"W-what?"

"I'll let you go to school."

Ritsu's face light up as a smile of hope painted on his face.

"Really?Why-"

"Because I want to. Now, before I decide to change my mind, I want you to follow just this one single condition."

"Which is...?"

"You will leave your old school and attend a different school. "

* * *

A couple of arguments followed after that. It took them awhile to issue an agreement, but by then Ritsu knew he couldn't get anything else from his father.

"Breakfasts waiting, so you better hurry up and get ready."

The brunette warned as he strode out of the room, closing the shoji door behind him.

Haaaaaa~~~

Ritsu's mouth watered as he recalled the delicious heaven that is called Misaki's cooking.

Stiffly he stood up and walked[trudged] to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"RITZ! How slow can you get?"

"Okay,okay, I'm coming. "

Ritsu grumbled as he glared at the blonde leaning at the genkan. But well, Ritsu's glare was no competition against the blue-eyed boy that was always glaring fiercely at everything and anyone on his field of vision.

Ritsu sighed as he heard a muttered, "Slowass." pass from the blondes mouth as he hurried over to the genkan.

'Shinobu's in a bad mood again, huh?'

Takatsuki Shinobu, was adopted by Onodera Rikuo when a man left him one night in december on the Onodera households front door.

Soon after that, he was quickly raised to be part of the Ryu clan and undoubtedly, Ritsu's servant as well. Along with Misaki, Ritsu and Shinobu had an unbreakable bond which was, through all the duties of protecting Ritsu, a bond of undeniable, well a little twisted, friendship.

"Where's Misa-tan?"

Shinobu asked as he shuffled into his shoes.

"Eh? Oh, he's giving Marimo-chan those red snappers that she like so much,"

Ritsu stated as he followed shinobu at the genkan.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Ritsu say this,"WHAT! He's feeding that damn fat cat?!" shaking his head, he continued, "God, I swear, if that cat gets any fatter, that thing will explode and I just hope to god I wont be there."

Ah, there was some, well, history between Shinobu and Marimo-chan. Involving a washing machine, red bean snappers and Shinobu getting sick for a week, it was NOT a topic the one was fond of talking about.

"I'm here! Sorry, Marimo-chan just couldnt get enough so she keep clinging on to me."

Misaki called as he ran to join us.

"About f***ing time, you sure were taking your own sweet time feeding that f***ing cat."

"Ah, come on Shinobu we talked about this," Ritsu tutted.

"What? I can talk however the f*** I want and nobody is gonna f***ing stop me. So you should just f***ing give up."

Both Ritsu and Misaki grimaced when they heard the retort.

Aha, well, Shinobu was DEFINITELY not low on the strong language department, but, both of them thought, he might want to tone it down a bit.

* * *

"So this is it ?" Shinobu asked as all of us gaze at the surprisingly normal white-washed building.

"Heh, well it is a normal school after all," Misaki stated as he strode ahead of them to the gate entrance. Misaki, Ritsu had recently learned, had been attending this school since last year so was already familiar to the going ons of the school.

'Hmmm, funny, I heard some really weird rumors about this school...' Ritsu thought as he followed Misaki to the gate.

But then, just as Ritsu stepped inside the mysterious school he-

BAK!

hit his head by a flying projectile that came from god knows where.

"Arggghhh.."

He groaned as he nursed his bruised head.

"Ritz!" " Ritsu-sama!"

"Are you okay?!" Both of them shouted.

Looking around, Ritsu tried to find the culprit of his bruised head. Then he felt something beside his feet.

It was a book.

"OUT OF THE WAYYYY! KAMIJOUS COMINGGGG!"

Students that was just then lazing around the area, immediately stood up and ran like hell like a nuclear bomb was going to come.

"Wha-" was the only word that had time to form in Ritsu's mouth before he was pushed by two blurry figures, and landed once again, on the ground.

Suddenly, the doors of one of the school's front entrance burst open, to reveal a sight that will be imprinted on everybody's mind that was present on that point of time.

It was the devil.

Dark brown eyes glowered in rage as his equally brown hair that looked like it was hiding horns belonging to the members of hell.

It was terrible, horrifying, life changing...

or, well, it would be if it were not for the comical black moustache that was marked on his face in what was most probably permanent black marker.

"YOSHINO CHIAKI! KISA SHOUTA! YOU ARE NEVER GETTING AWAY FROM THIS!"

The (moustached) devil bellowed, "YOU DAMN BRATS! I WILL NEVER LET THIS PASS!"

Onodera Ritsu, age 16 could only stand and watch the scene unfold as only one word registered in his mind:

WHAT.

**AUthors note: fewh, well I managed to do the first chap ! Weehee~~**

***Raises Misakis arms* Banzaii!**

**Anyway I have nothing that much to say so...**

**DISCLAIMER, junjou and sekaiichi is the work of Nakamura not mine**

**yeah yeah yeah I know**

**on another note i think i chap 2 might not be for a long time so gomen~~*throws apology strawberries in the air***


	3. Chapter 2 Bears and Demons

**AU/N:YESSSS MY EXAMS ARE OVER! WELL I PROMISED CHAP 2 HERE IT IS! ^_^**

**I honestly thought this wasnt going to make it and was thinking of doing another story T_T**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR**

**moonless nightlock and imaginativequeen101 for reviewing and**

**Aokiji , imaginativequeen101 and hiyokocchi for following**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH IT REALLY HELPED :)**

**ok sorry i was too long wasnt i ?**

**without further ado i present to you chapter 2 ~~ *jazz hands***

**thoughts are in italic~~**

* * *

Onodera was sent to the infirmary after that. Nursing his bruised head (where a slight purple swell could be seen) he sighed heavily and laid back on the bed. Onodera was never the superstitious type of person, but he couldn't help but see this as some kind of bad omen warning him of what was going to come.

_'Arggghhh...I never wanted to come here anyway...'_

"Are you alright, Onodera-kun?"

Startled, Onodera immediately stood up and looked over at the school nurse.

"Ah, its okay Aikawa-san, just a slight bruise..." he said as he looked at the fiery red haired woman warily.

"Well alright then" she sighed, closing the first aid kit, "just be careful next time okay? You better run off to class then, I believe your first period will start quite soon,"

"Er,I don't know where my class is," looking down as his face heats up from embarrassment, for some reason he felt nervous by the womans presence.

"Oh thats fine! I called Hatori-kun to take you there!" she said brightly," he's right outside~~"

Bowing his thanks, Onodera quickly stepped outside of the room.

* * *

Yoshiyuki Hatori, Onodera decided, was a person he could talk easily to. He was friendly(well as friendly as you could get without showing any expressions) and he told him a lot about the school.

Some of the things didn't make sense, like how he should never go to the toilet at 4.00pm or how he should avoid walking down the corridors on Pasta Day. But when Hatori told him about Kisa and Chiaki he could see a change to the usually stoic face and concluded that Hatori would rather not talk about this particular topic. Nevertheless, he continued anyway.

"I don't know why Yoshino, goes out with that guy." he scowled.

Onodera gave him a questioning look,"Why? Are they always doing stuff like that?"

Shaking his head, he sighed,"You don't know the half of it..."

"They were called the 'Imps' of the school", Hatori said as they continued to walk down the way to Onodera's class,"and for a reason too."

Hatori continued as he said that they also go by another name:'F**king monkeys' but it was mostly used by the victims of the two demons. They would pull elaborate pranks throughout the school and piss off anybody just for the fun of it.

"Hmph, but they made a bad choice trying to mess with Kamijou-san."

Before Onodera could ask why they had already arrived at his classroom so he decided to ask later.

* * *

Things had been going well for Shinobu, well except for being scolded by his homeroom teacher for being late.[(Hey a man can't ignore the call of nature ok) then again who can?].Aside from that, Shinobu was experiencing an unusually peaceful day (this was rare for the temperamental teenager). Shinobu had his fair share of normal days, fortunately this was going to be one of them.

He smiled as he strode outside the school to take his lunch outside. Looking over, he could see that many students had already inhabited the schools only garden(park?).(Well actually there was another garden on top of the roof but he'll have to ask Misaki about that later.)

The smile that had been at his face quickly turned into a scowl as he surveyed his surroundings. He never liked crowds, no, that wasn't right. He never liked people. They made him want to shout and scream and yell obscenities at them. Then again, maybe its just because he couldn't get a spot to eat his lunch alone. He stared at the bento Misaki had made for him and Ritz, and promptly turned his back heading behind the school building.

* * *

_'Ahhhh~~So troublesome~~'_

Shinobu was laying at a small patch of grass gazing at the sky as he watched the fuffy white clouds float away. It was quite a neat place if he should say so himself. The sun didn't reach here because it was blocked by the school building so it was cool and best of all, Shinobu smiled, it was empty.

As usual when he wasn't thinking of anything his mind would drift back to that person. That person that had left him as a baby infront of the Onodera household.

'Miyagi.'

That was the only hint he had of his unknown benefactor. It was written on a worn out tag that was attached to the basket where Shinobu was in, with the words,

_Take care-Miyagi_

When Shinobu found out about this, it only made him more curious to know just who this 'Miyagi' was. The thought that that person maybe be related to him had crossed his mind (it could be one of his parents for gods sake) but for some reason he thinks it was not so. He thinks it was deeper than that. Raising his left hand to the sky, he thought wistfully,

'Maybe it was destin-'

"Oi."

Shinobu abruptly turned his head to where the voice came from. When he saw who it was he knew that his currently peaceful was coming to an end. Sighing, he said, "What do you f**kers want?"

* * *

It took approximately two minutes and forty-five seconds for Kisa Shouta his classmate and neighbour (they sit across each other at class) to decide that Onodera was his newest best friend and that his official name is now-

"Ritchan!~~"

Onodera eyed the black ravennette that was currently clinging at his arm.

After his introduction at class everything had gone well, Onodera had to admit he felt a little nervous having to introduce infront of everyone but that was only normal.

As he was making his way to his seat he saw the ravennette gave him a smile and he had returned it with an uncertain nod. Oh, if only he saw the dangerous glint and suspicious smirk he would've sense that something was amiss.

It was the good old fart bag prank. It was quite amusing how Onoderas changed complexion, from a pale ghostly white it turned into a dark tomato red. He had immediately jumped up from his seat and glared at the whoopee cushion sitting there innocently. But by then it was too late, the damage was done. The laughter was still ringing in his ear as he walked down with his perpetrator now to lunch.

"Oh come on, Ritchan, your still not mad about that right?"

Onodera didn't even how he ended up with the guy.

"Yeah, you know, I'm not mad that I got embarrassed infront of the whole classroom." he scowled.

Kisa chortled at this,"It was funny though you should've seen your face!"

Onoderas scowl just went deeper after hearing this. He sighed heavily as he heard the ravennette babble on,

"So you wanna eat outside? Its really nice there!There's trees where we could sit under, and its really breezy!Well, there's some people there but thats alright right? I see a bento with you, did your boyf-"

"KISA-SAN!~~~"

They both stared at the blond haired man that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, came pounding heavily towards them.

"Sh*t."

Onodera turned sharply and stared at Kisa with bewilderment. His demeanor suddenly did a whole threesixty, his face that just then had a smile plastered on it now only holds a deep scowl.

"Did you miss me?Hmmmm?~~~"

The blondie cooed as he glomps Kisa, knocking the protesting ravennette to the side.

Onodera looked a moment at the dashing blond haired man currently hugging his friend tightly. He seemed to be releasing some kind of fuffly (sparkly?) aura that shone blindingly around him. Then,

"Erm, Kisa-san, who's this?"

"Ah, Ritchan, this is-Stop that you-" the blond was nuzzling his hair,

"Awwww, but Kisa-san smell so nice~~" he whined,still hugging the other from behind.

"Anyway, Ritchan, this is- I SAID STOP THAT!"

Onoderas eyes widened as he saw the blond slowly left a trail of kisses at Kisa's neck and he took a step back as he stared at Kisa who had moaned involuntarily at the move.

WAIT

Onodera took another step back as he tried to process what just took place in front of him. He looked at them again, finally noticing the little things, like how the blonds hand would reach under the smaller ravennettes shirt or how the others face had turned an odd red colour. Then it clicked, oh so they're-

"Like I was trying to say before," Kisa continued, glaring at the blond, "Ritchan, this is Yukina, my boyfriend."

* * *

Onodera didn't have any issues against gay people, he was never the one to judge people based on what their sex orientation anyway. I mean you love who you love right? It was their choice whether they were up to it or not.

Despite all this, Onodera couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he watched the two flirting with each other.(Well it was looking more one sided though).

_Should I leave and give them some private time together or...?_

He could already see a group of girls oggling at them, some squealing loud enough he wondered how the two didn't hear it.

"Ritchan! Why don't you open your bento, we could eat together." Kisa piped up just noticing Ritsu sitting in front of them. They were sitting under one of the trees that lined up at the schools garden(its a park!).

"Ah,okay.."

He said as he opened the lacquered lunch box. As per usual, it was Misakis bento which only means it had an assortments of Kuma themed Onigiri and others, and of course octopus shaped sausages. Onodera didn't know when Misaki changed his style of cooking but he suspected it was when he had suddenly came home one day red faced and huffing, mumbling incomprehensible words. He didn't quite understood him that time, he did caught the word 'that damn rabbit' from him but didn't see how it could fit with anything, so he left it at that. Hmmmmm...Maybe he should ask Misaki exactly what happened that day...

"Waah! Ritchan who made this? Its so cute~"

Onodera was startled as Kisas voice suddenly broke his train of thoughts,

"Oh, it was-"

He stopped abruptly as he saw Hatori coming towards them, an annoyed look etched on his face. When he reached them he said,"Yukina,we gotta go, its roll call,"

Yukina frowned,"What? Now? I didn't even get to catch up with Kisa-san..."

"Nope, I'm sorry," he sighed,"we really gotta go now Kaoruko is not going to take any excuses this time."

"Is it those guys again?" he groaned.

"Yeah..."

Kisa jumped in and said,"Its okay Yukina, you can go, you can't miss roll call."

After giving a small peck to the furiuosly blushing Kisa, Yukina reluctantly followed Hatori inside.

"Are they in a club or something?" Onodera asked, wondering what just took place.

Munching on one of the onigiris, Kisa answered,"You don't know? Both of them are in the Student Council, I heard they're really strict. Not surprising though with that devil of a woman as president."

"Oh...What were they talking about anyway, they mentioned 'those guys'?"

"RITCHAN!"

Kisa's head suddenly popped up from digging through Onoderas bento, "I totally forgot to tell you!"

Startled, Onodera mumbled,"W-wha-"

"The AKUMAs!"

"The what? AKUMA?"

_Demons?_

"No,no!" shaking his head vigorously, he continued,"KUMA! I mean KUMA!"

This only made the frowns on Onoderas face deeper,

_What?! Bears?_

"Whatever you do, you have to stay away from them all right? They only cause trouble I tell you. Sometimes they'll beat some weak guy just for their own amusement or gang up on them. God knows how many students they sent off to the nurses office."

_Ah, so they're delinquents..._

"You hear me Ritchan?!"

Kisa looked at Onodera with concerned laced on his face.

"Y-yeah."

_God what had I got myself into..._

* * *

They all had leather jackets and Shinobu could tell that there was at least twenty of them staring at him with their ugly mugs. Standing up from his lying position, he said,"What do you f**kers want?"

"Oh, he likes to fight back eh?"

One of the guys spoke up, the only difference being the pink bandanna he was wearing around his neck and his unnaturally white hair. Albino?

"This is our turf, pipsqueak your better f**k off or," he smirked,"Well you know what."

"The hell? Why should I? Who the hell are you guys anyway?"

Shinobu didn't like this, by the way things are going now, a fight was bound to break out any moment. He wasn't worried about losing, he could take this guys down in a blink of and eye, he was itching for a good fight now anyway.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that morning he had made a promise with Misaki. He didn't really have a choice . As Misaki said "Its either you promise me not to fight or I make Marimo-chan sleep at your bed every night.".

F**king cat.

Besides, he knew this type of guys, they'll search for entertainment wherever they could. They wont let him off that easily.

"Wait, you mean you don't know who we are?!"

The pink bandanna man was surprised, everyone in school knew them.

"Should I?"

They suddenly huddled together and started whispering among themselves. Whispers of 'new student' and 'still a midget' could be heard among the heated discussion.

_I should probably go now..._

Shinobu took a step back, preparing to slip away so they wouldn't notice him.

"Wait!"

_Damn it_

It was bandanna man again,

"Let me introduce myself, the names Gilbert," he said, his red eyes flashing,"And we,"flourishing his hands to the others,"Are the KUMAs!"

"And what is the KUMAs you may ask? The KUMAs is a group lead by the awesome me to save all the bears in the world from extinction! Especially polar bears! They're awesome! Not as awesome as me though. Anyway, we got to beat up ungrateful jerks like you who doesn't care about public decency and bears!Yeah bears are awesome!Almost as awesome as me!"

Suddenly he shoved his backhand to Shinobus face,"Look,look! We even have our own tattoos, how awesome is that!"

The tattoo painted at his hand was a white bunny.

No, to be more specific it was a white bunny standing on two legs brandishing a star wand with wings on its back. It looked rather cute.

"All of us has it ,"Gilbert continued excitedly,"Come on guys show them!"

Immediately all of them raised their tattooed fists in the air and shouted,"LOVE WILL RULE ALL!"

"Yeah!~~ Thats my boys!"Gilbert cheered.

"..."

Shinobu tried.

He really did.

He tried with all his might not to do something he might regret later on.

But he couldn't.

It was too much.

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! "

He leaned on the wall for support while holding his stomach trying to take it in.

He looked at them again.

And his laughing fit started once more.

"K-kumas,_bunnies,_ I cant-"

Cue laughing fit.

After what seemed like hours, Shinobu wiped his tears away trying not to laugh again.

"You done?"

Gilberts face was impassive as he slowly walked to Shinobu who was still leaning at the wall.

_Oh shit._

"You know we usually categorized people into two,"his voice was dangerously low,"Prey or Predator."

Shinobu had only time to gasp as he suddenly felt his collar being grabbed abruptly and he was pushed forcefully at the wall. Wincing slightly as he felt his head hit hard on the brick wall.

"What so I'm the prey?"

Gilbert smirked,"You know it, you are also in deep sh*t right now."

Shinobu was pretty level headed about this, he contemplated on what to do in this current situation. Well he couldn't fight, he values his rooms odour after all.

What to do,what to do...

Then suddenly , his ears picked up a particularly high pitch voice coming from the school. He closed his eyes as he strained to hear the voice.

"Oh, not so tough now huh?"

Figures, Gilbert had mistaken his concentration for fear and Shinobu could only wish that he would shut the fu-

"Kisa-san! Wait up!"

There it was again, the voice, now much nearer.

Shinobu smiled.

It was Ritz.

Looking up at Gilbert he replied,"Oh, I think _you're_ in deep sh*t now ."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:welll that was a hassle~~ finished this at 2.30 am in the morning oh yeah!**

**haha well im sorry i couldnt resist putting gilbert inside.**

**nothing much too say...sorry if i did any spelling/grammar mistakes ! im new to this **

**if i did anyones welcome to say it to me**

**well~~ review? it'll mean a lot ^_^**

**ah wait b4 i foget : disclaimer, SIH,JR. no mine sorry**


	4. Chapter 3 Accidents and Coincidences

Something was wrong.

*twitch*

Something was _definitely _wrong.

*twitch*

His left eye only ever twitched when unforeseen trouble was coming. The last time it happened, he was chased by a mob of girl fans asking (screaming more like) him whether he would like to be the special maid for their café in the cultural festival.

_Oh god, I never want to wear that freakin maid outfit again,_

Misaki was watering the plants on the roof when he suddenly felt his eye twitched. It was a beautiful place, he often wondered why few people came to look at the various flowers that flourished up here. He smiled as he recalled the day when he decided to join the gardening club. Kusama-san, the club president was only glad to let Misaki join. They were desperate for members since without three or more members the club would have to close down.

In fact, the only members for the gardening club were him, Kusama-san, and Ann-chan. They took turns every day to water and tend to the plants. He sighed heavily and placed the watering can to the side. Every time at break he would go here when it was his turn. He smiled as he sat down at the small patch of grass overlooking the many flowers and plants. It was always a place where he could escape from the hullabaloo of this damn school.

_A place of peace and solace to say the least._

Misaki thought as he laid down on the soft grass and slowly close his eyes enjoying the wind and warmth of the place.

"Hey, have you heard?"

His eyes snapped open when the hushed whisper reached his ears.

Sometimes, students would go up here to eat lunch or gossip (both most probably) but Misaki would just ignore them and enjoy the presence of the flora around him. But for some reason this particular conversation picked up his interest.

"About what?" the other whispered back.

"Well, I'm not really sure if it's true, and they said it just happened a while ago…."

Misaki sit back up, straining to hear the whispered words.

"You know the new student? The smoking hot blonde one?"

_What?_

He glanced back at the boy who had whispered the words to the girl.

_Seriously?_

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard the KUMAs are on him! They said he was too cocky for his own good or something and they're going to target him-"

"Where?!"

Both of the student whipped their heads to Misaki , startled by his outburst. Misaki looked wildly at both of them, panic beginning to show at his once calm expression.

"Where did you heard it?!" he demanded.

"Errr, downstairs at the schools par-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Misaki dashed to the stairs.

* * *

_Why, why, why, oh, why now?!_

Misaki was running like hell was on his heels down the stairs thoughts in disarray as he pictured different scenarios in his mind. All of them were not good.

He muttered a hurried apology when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Misaki?"

Misaki snapped his head back at the person he bumped.

"Usagi-san! Oh thank god!" he sighed relieved.

"Usagi-san I'm kind of in a muddle right now and I have to run somewhere so….."

Olive green eyes looked at lavender ones with plead, hands clasped together begging to the other.

"Can you _please _take care of the garden for me? I can't leave without anyone tending to the plants so can you take care of it? Just for today! I'll do anything! Just help me do this one favor!"

The silver haired raised his eyebrow at Misaki. "Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Ok…."

Misaki smiled, beaming and suddenly hugged Akihikos torso his head buried at the others chest.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Usagi-san! I know you're busy with all that student council stuff, so thank you!"

Lavender eyes widened when he felt Misakis body pressed against his.

'Woah, he must be in a really big muddle to be doing this…' he thought.

Misaki quickly pulled away from Akihiko, bowing once to him and then continued his dash downstairs.

If only he saw the smirk and devilish glint Akihiko had, he would have thought twice before asking him. Akihiko grinned as he watched the retreating figure of the small boy.

'Tonight is going to be fun~~~'

Then he felt a sudden change somewhere in his nether regions and he sighed looking around for the men's toilet. Sometimes he wondered if Misaki is doing this on purpose…..

* * *

"Hey do you hear that?"

Ritsu stopped in his tracks as Kisa suddenly cocked his head to the side, trying to hear the unknown sound. They kept quiet as the weird sound echoed again.

"Kekaw!KEKAW!?"

They were the only ones there since mostly all of the students had already returned back to their classes. They were also on their way to class when that sound had erupted out of nowhere.

"Huh, must be some crow on drugs or something, anyway Ritchan we better hurry up lunch break almost ov-"

"Er, I'm sorry Kisa-san, but I think I need to go to the, uh, toilet, yeah,"

Kisa eyed Ritsu strangely, he was fidgeting, almost as if he really need to go somewhere, really fast.

_Damn it Shinobu, what have you done now?_

"Ehm, okay, I'll go ahead then…"

Kisa watched as Ritsu bolted out of view even before he finished muttering the sentence.

'The toilet's the other way though….'

Shrugging he proceeded to class pondering whether he could play another prank with Chiaki.

* * *

Gilbert stared hard at the blonde boy baffled at what just took place.

"Erm, so… you sure you don't have some screw loose there somewhere?"

_Urgh, do I really have to hear it from THIS guy?_

Sighing, Shinobu slowly grabbed Gilbert's wrist that was still holding on to his collar.

"Look man I'm telling you should really run, like _now,_"

This only made the grip on his collar tighten as Gilbert grit his teeth in irritation.

"The fuck? Look midget, do you think you can mess with the awesome me?" he growled.

"You are _so _gonna get it, punk!"

Gilbert raised his fist ready to punch the shorter boy and beat the hell outta him. Then he heard a loud thump, following that came an ear piercing scream that could only belong to one of his subordinates. He snapped his head back, startled by the sudden noise.

"The fuck?" he muttered.

"GIL!"

One of his henchmen was crouching over a body that was lying unconscious on the ground.

"It's Fritz!" his face was pale and his hands that was on the body was shaking, "he suddenly collapsed!"

'What. The. Fuck.'

'What the hell is going on here?!'

Gilbert let go of Shinobus collar and he quickly strode to his fallen henchman. He leant down and checked for anything that may cause the sudden collapse. Then something caught his eye, it was a slight bruise at Fritz's nape, between the shoulder and the neck.

Gilbert eyes widened and his breath hitched as he recognized what it was. Some guy had given Fritz a blow to the scapular causing the muscles around the lungs to violently constrict and thus, also causing Fritz to black out. He shook his head, no this was not just 'some guy', this unknown culprit had done this with stealth and efficiency, not to mention force. Fritz was at the center the whole time for god's sake!

How anyone could render him unconscious without anybody noticing, he had no fucking idea.

'Wait.'

Suddenly the blondes words echoed back at him (or it could be Shinobu shouting at him now).

"Look, I'm telling you should really run like _now_!?"

The unknown person. He or she was still here.

"Erm, Gil?" his henchman looked around warily, "Prey or predator?"

Gilbert stood up when he suddenly heard another thump coming from his left as another of his henchman collapsed.

"Verdammt…."

* * *

It happened so fast that the albino barely had any time to react. All he could make out was a slight blur of brown hair and flashing green eyes as he watched in horror as all his henchmen collapsed around him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I know you guys have more to it than that!" he roared.

They tried fighting back, swinging their metal baseball bats and water pipes around aimlessly but they couldn't put down where the apparition would turn up as it flashed here and there, in which someone would call inhuman speed.

Soon the red eyed man was left alone staring warily at the figure that had knocked out all of his henchmen. It was swaying but not in an unsteady way, both arm raised as ready to attack, and its dark emerald eyes were glazed as if somebody else had taken the wheel to his mind.

'Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'

Gilbert panicked as he looked frantically around him, begging for some escape route or someone, _anyone_ to help him. His eyes widened and his hands trembled as he realized he was alone. Even that blondie was unconscious.

"Scheiße." He muttered.

He barely had time to react when suddenly the other made a swift kick to his leg, pain flared through him and he was positive something snapped. But he refused to stay down. Limping, he raised his fist above his chin in a fighting stance, keeping his elbows in.

When the second kick from the brunette came he successfully blocked it with his arms, gritting as he felt the force of the kick that would have knocked his head off if he had not blocked it. With this he saw his chance and swiftly punched the brunettes side with his fist. The impact was strong enough to knock the brunette to the ground. Gilbert smiled.

'Of course.' He reasoned.

'I'm fucking awesome, now all I have to do is clinch him and knock his brains out.' Gilbert thought.

Which was, inevitably, his downfall. He thought too long that the brunette had time to swipe his legs from under him causing the gilberts legs, one already limp, to fall to the ground along with the body accompanying it. He groaned, disoriented as he suddenly felt a weight on top of him, then a sharp pain somewhere around his shoulders and neck, then he blacked out into nothingness.

It had taken five seconds to knock out the notorious Gilbert beilshmidt to the ground.

* * *

_Please don't be too late, please don't be too late, please don't be too late,_

Misaki plead silently to any god who was present. He didn't care. He just didn't want any trouble coming out of this.

He gasped as his eyes widen to gaze back at the devastation displayed before him. Bodies were scattered everywhere, various bruises was apparent on parts of their bodies and at the center of it all,

"RITSU-SAMA!"

The brunette head whipped back to face the fearsome glare directed at him. Misaki was livid. He couldn't believe this. How could they?! After he just warned them NOT to cause any trouble! Didn't they listen to him AT ALL?!

"What's the meaning of this, Ritsu-sama?" it was barely a whisper yet it held enough force in it to know that he was, indeed, extremely mad. If the crossed arms and the terrifying glare didn't show it than that surely will. Ritsu didn't really know what to do in this situation so he timidly started explaining,

"Look Misaki, before you jump to any conclusions, I was walking around here when I heard Shinob-"

"That's right where _is_ Shinobu?" Misaki cut in, icy words slicing through Ritsu's explanation.

"Uh, he…"

Ritsu glanced behind him, cold sweat forming at his back.

"Uhm, well,"

"You knocked him out _too?_!"

Misaki gaped at Shinobu who was behind Ritsu, currently lying unconscious on the ground, slowly walking towards it.

"Rit-"

"I didn't know okay?!"

Guilt washing over him as he stared at Shinobu,"he looked like one of those goons so I-"

"I FUCKING DO _NOT_ LOOK LIKE THEM!"

They both jumped startled at Shinobus sudden awakening.

"Argh, my head…"he groaned,"shit Ritsu, you gotta tone it down a bit you know..."

He muttered as he unsteadily rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry…" Ritsu mumbled.

"Nah, its okay."

"AHEM."

They both looked at Misaki, guilt and dread painted on their faces.

So the lecture began.

* * *

"No Misaki-tan listen," Shinobu was panicking here. If he didn't calm Misaki now, who knows what he'll do to Marimo-chan. But it's sure as hell won't be good on him." it was all, er well, an accident?"

"ACCIDENT?! IS THAT ALL THE EXCUSE YOU COULD COME UP WITH?! ACCIDENT?!"

Misakis nose was flaring as he paced back and forth in front of the duo.

"But at least I didn't fight! I just called Ritz to save me!" he looked at Misaki panicking," you're not gonna put that cat in my room right?" he earned both Ritsus and Misakis glare when he said this.

"You're seriously going to ask me that?" Misaki muttered.

"No,haha" he laughed nervously, Shinobu was desperate now, "Y-you're not right? Cuz I kept your promise right?"

"KEPT WHAT PROMISE? THAT PROMISE WHERE YOU SAID YOU WON'T CAUSE A FIGHT? WELL YOU SURE AS HELL _DID_, AFTER I _SPECIFICALLY_ TOLD YOU NOT TO! CANT YOU STAY OUT OF TROUBLE FOR ONCE?!"

Misakis voice roared at their skulls. They never liked to make Misaki angry and this was mainly the reason.

"RITSU-SAMA, YOU TOO!" Misaki shot his venomous eyes at Ritsu.

WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GRABBED SHINOBU AND RUN AWAY? YOU_ HAD _TO FIGHT RIGHT?"

Ritsu was going to protest but Misaki was leaving no room for excuses, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND RITSU-SAMA? IF YOU GET TOO INVOLVED WITH THE BAD SIDE OF THE SCHOOL YOURE JUST DOING WHAT YOUR FATHER WANT-"

Misaki suddenly stopped in mid rant, eyes widening as he realized what he had just said.

_Father?_

Ritsu was confused, what has his father got to do with all of this? He looked at Misaki with a puzzled face, Shinobu was confused as well, why would Rikuo-sama want this? They looked at Misaki waiting for answers.

"W-well we should probably go back to class, it's already late, sorry for bursting to you guys like tha-"

"Misaki."

Ritsu had said it, mustering all of force into the tone making it seemed like a demand. Well more like,'Misaki, you got to be fucking _kidding_ me if you think that I'm going to leave here without any answers from you.'

Misaki winced. Sometimes he forgot that when he was little Ritsu was tutored and trained by the renowned Onodera Rikuo himself. He sighed, well, he felt kind of relieved to get it off his chest.

"Ritsu-sama, have you not wondered why your father forced you to change school?"

* * *

Ritsu rarely gets mad. Oh sure he gets irritated, angry or annoyed but never to the point where he would gladly snap the persons neck. But here we are and surprisingly the lucky person that was going to have his neck broken was no one other than his own father. He stormed through his house, searching for that one room blood rushing to his head.

_How dare he!_

He slammed the shoji door open, only to find Takahiro no doubt working on his father's Yakuza business whatever the hell it is. Papers mixed with money scattered all over the table he was now counting.

"Takahiro! Where's father?!"

He didn't bother with politeness, he was too far gone to care.

_He thinks he can control my life?!_

Takahiro's head snapped up as he noticed Ritsu glowering at the doorway.

"Ah, Rikuo-sama, he…."he hesitated, saying his words carefully, "Um, well he's in his bedroom."

"Wait!"

Takahiro shouted when he saw Ritsu rushing to his father's bedroom.

"What?" he snapped.

"Er, well he brought one of his, er, well….." Takahiro blushed as he strained to tell him.

"What? His girlfriends?"

Ritsu was used to this, after all his father was a playboy from the moment he was born. His mother just happened to be the first woman he married, he stopped dating other woman after that though. That was before she died of course.

Ritsu shook his head, brushing off the mundane thoughts from his mind.

"I don't care." He muttered.

Yes. Even if they're fucking each other senseless in there, he would drag him out of bed and he would force him to listen no matter what.

* * *

_Ah…..Juliet went home already so boring….._

Onodera Rikuo was in fact NOT in the bedroom. He was lying in front of the television, right hand on his head while the other was busy digging gold out of his nostrils. After having his fun time with his girlfriend (though for the life of him he could not remember how many he has now) Juliet, he had turned on the television finding nothing interesting and flipping through channels to find something worth seeing.

Then his mind wandered back to his rebellious son.

Hmmmmmm….. No doubt he would have found out about the reason he was sent to that school. he smirked, his son would be mad. Extremely mad.

He glanced at the clock by the wall and smiled quietly. Then he started counting.

Five.

A sudden boom could be heard outside as the gate opened, probably forcefully.

Four.

Poundings vibrated through the floor boards as it leads to his workroom where Takahiro was.

Three.

The pounding then changed direction and worked its way to his bedroom where it was currently empty.

Two.

"WHERE IS HE?!" an enraged voice echoed through the house.

One.

The shoji door behind him burst open as one extremely mad Ritsu came pounding in.

"Ah, finally come to join in your old man's company eh?"

Stifling silence settled for a while as Ritsu stood stock still in front of his father that was still picking his damn nose.

"So~~~~~ How was school? Had fun?" he grinned then he frowned and said, "Can you move aside a little I can't see the TV."

It was only a matter until Ritsu's vein popped and he unleashed his full fury to the person in front of him that seemed like he didn't even care whether he's here or not.

"WHAT THE HELL FATHER?!"

Rikuo raised his eyebrows, faking surprise. Then he grinned once more and said, "Why Ritsu, got bullied in school?" which was promptly followed by an evil cackle.

"FATHER THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Ritsu bellowed.

'Urgh, I really need to buy cottonballs tomorrow.' Rikuo reminded himself as he winced by the volume of Ritsus voice.

"You knew right?" Ritsu hissed.

"You knew that school was _famous_ for its ability to breed delinquents like flies! You knew that this KUMA gang was on top and there were hundreds more gangs under them. You _knew_ me being there would attract even more delinquents and why the HELL WOULD YOU WANT THAT FATHER? SO WHAT I WOULD BEAR UP TO BE THE RYU CLANS LEADER?! WELL FU-"

Rikuos chuckle interrupted him, finally he sat up and looked properly at Ritsu.

"That was one of the reasons yes….It was supposed to be a secret you know? The principal didn't really want his school labeled as, as you said' a breeder of delinquents'" looking pointedly at Ritsu.

Before Ritsu could object, Rikuo raised his hand stopping Ritsu who was left with his mouth open.

"Now Ritsu, the reason I sent you there?" he nodded to his son, patting the place next to him, gesturing him to sit down. Ritsu grudgingly sat down next to him, grumbling angrily.

Rikuo sighed."Ritsu since you declined my orders to leave school and to continue to train with me I was forced to find another way to provide you both training and," he eyed Ritsu."The one you wished, education and a social environment." He stopped for a moment turning to drink the steaming green tea on the table, then, "I know what you are going to ask," this made Ritsu raised his eyebrow, "Why is the training so important? Well Ritsu," to this Rikuo looked directly at him," to be blunt, you cannot control your own strength.

_Huh?_

Ritsu stared at his father, confused of what he just said. Rikuo had taught him how to use his strength long ago, when he was just a little kid. Surely he doesn't need any more training right? Then he remembered what had happened today when he had not known that it was Shinobu and had hurt him. He paled, guilt visibly apparent on his face.

Rikuo gazed at his son, concern suddenly washing over him and again he sighed," you understand now right?" he ruffled Ritsus hair and murmured," I swear if your mother was here it would have been easier but…."

Ritsu shrugged off his father's hand away. He knew he was different from everybody since the day he was born, but only now the full force of it hit him like a knife. A pang of loneliness struck him as he realized this and he felt tears building up.

_I'm even different from father….._

"So!" taking a deep breath, Rikuo continued, "That school has a lot of well, dummies that you could use to practice how to control your strength, "he winked, " and while you're at it, why don't you try being the most famous delinquent in the city eh? That'll make your old man proud~~~"

"Shut up, father," Ritsu sighed, only to be responded by a loud cackle.

Ritsu had mixed feelings about this, but one thing was clear though, he is NEVER getting in a fight again.

* * *

Hatori sighed, he had been doing that a lot lately. He surveyed the groaning students sprawled here and there, they were behind the school where he had also found them. Bruises were apparent at different parts of their bodies, marking that someone had indeed attacked them.

"Yukina, send them to the infirmary."

Yukina nodded and quickly helped Hiroki to carry them there. Hatori sighed again as he though about telling this to Kaoruko.

'She certainly won't be happy.'

He winced as he remembered one of her raging fit when Akihiko hadn't turn up yet again, for the council meeting.

'Then again where _is _he?'

He shrugged the though aside as he strode inside the school totally missing the shadow of a person that had witnessed all, slip away.

* * *

The student stood outside the doorway leading to the men's toilet. He glanced at his watch, smiling slightly at the bunny tattoo painted at his back hand.

'4.00p.m' Right on time.

He knocked on the door quietly.

"What do you want?" a gruff voice shouted from inside.

"Fucking monkeys." That was the password right?

It appeared the student was right when the door swung open to reveal the most lavish room he had ever seen. He gaped, what had happen to the men's toilet?!

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?" one of them growled.

He gulped as he slowly stepped inside the room with its red carpeted floor, large tall ceiling with luxurious silk curtains that varied from red to gold, soft large cream sofas covered in warm coloured cushions and an ornate fireplace made the room glow as he stepped nervously inside.

"What businesses have you with Mama Bear?" the deep voice of, no doubt one of Mama Bears bodyguard boomed through the room. Now the student could see a sofa painted crimson near the largest window, shadows covering the person occupying it from view. For some reason, that person radiated some kind of really intimidating aura. The only thing he could see were shiny black loafers and the legs belonging to it peeking out from the shadows.

"It's Gilbert s-sir, he was sent to the infirmary today…." The student whispered quietly. He was regretting coming here already.

A cold laugh suddenly broke the silence, "Gilbert?" cold blue eyes flashed as they stared down at the shaking student "Never thought he would end up there….." he chuckled, running his hand through his jet black hair. He laid back down on the sofa, cold unnerving blue eyes settling once again on the student.

"Tell me."

* * *

Yokozawa didn't know exactly how he had ended up with the name 'Mama Bear'. But he did and no one was laughing, he smiled, teeth flashing, if someone _did_ they would be thrown out from the third floor faster than you could say 'shit'. He looked back at the student ID paper he was holding.

'Onodera Ritsu.'

Then he remembered what that underling of Gilbert had said and his smile widened.

_What a coincidence, he didn't even try to hide his surname…._

He gazed at the large window, looking as the students laughed and milled around doing their own activities. He sighed and laid back down at the blood red sofa.

_This seems interesting…._

* * *

**A/N: okay well rikuo is kind of my first OC hope you like him :)****  
**

**And hey somebody noticed my hetalia reference, bless you dear~**

**Ok so I think I did pretty bad on that fighting scene there gomen…. And don't worry takano is going to turn up real soon**

**Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favs! **

**And ONEGAI reviewwww~~ /(*3*)/**


End file.
